Diclonius
Diclonius are characterized by two rounded horns emanating out of the skull (which can resemble cat ears), and the telekinetic ability to manipulate solid matter, which is manifested through the use of limited range invisible or translucent non-corporeal arms extending out of their backs, known as "vectors". These mutations have started being born to human parents only within the past few years, as a spontaneous evolutionary event. Because of their obvious physical differences from normal humans, Diclonius children were shunned and ostracized by those around them, and often subjected to severe physical and mental abuse. A Diclonius' vectors develop as early as when they are 3 years old, and at this age or soon after, they will use their vectors to attack those around them, including their own parents. The cause of this sudden violence is unknown, some point to genetic traits, while others believe it is a result of the mistreatment they face at the hands of those around them. Because of the relative rarity of this gene, most Diclonius are either unaffiliated with any faction (unless that affiliation is an individual one) or associated with the Human Federation (the faction that Diclonius are born in). Special *Can sense any other Diclonius within a 25 mile radius. *'Vectors': Vectors can pass through living flesh without causing harm, but if a Diclonius wills it their vectors can become razor-sharp, and effortlessly slice a human being in half. A Diclonius' vectors can be several meters in length, and are many times stronger than the physical human body, allowing a Diclonius to lift objects many times their own weight and hurl them with tremendous force, or to dismember an enemy by pulling them limb from limb. They can also be used as a shield by the Diclonius often times being seen deflecting bullets. Each vector grants +1 natural armor to AC, they are normally invisible about the Diclonius, at the beginning of combat all (non-Diclonius) players must make a Spot check vs DC of 15 + Diclonius' Level to see them or else any attacks made on them by the Vectors count as them being flat-footed (if players have Blind Fighting this DC is reduced by 5). A character starts off with a single vector, which is treated as a blunt weapon (1d3dmg) with a range of 2 meters. A base vector can move up to 10 pounds. *If the character wears armor that is classified as 'heavy', they are unable to use their vectors (DM's discretion). *At Character Creation, Diclonius are given two Vector feats (see below). Racial Feats Vector Feats. These may be taken multiple times. *'Extra Vector': The character gains an additional vector *'Increase Vector Length': The maximum range of the character's vectors increases by 2 meters. *'Increase Vector Damage': The character's vectors increase in damage, according to this scale (1d4, 1d6, 1d8, 2d4, 1d10, 1d12, 2d6, 2d8, 1d20, 2d10) *'Damage Type': The character's vectors can do additional forms of damage (chose from either piercing or slashing) *'Increase Vector Defense': The defense provided by vectors increases by +1 AC. *'Increase Vector Strength': The character can use their vectors to move objects or even assist them in movement. The amount vectors can move increases by 25lbs per time this feat is taken. *Hidden Vectors: When deciding if enemies are able to spot a character's vector(s), that character's level is treated as if it is +2 higher. Category:Race Category:Human Federation Category:Unaffiliated